


Milk

by Synnerxx



Series: 7Snogs Challenge [7]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank drinks the last of the milk and Evan is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

Hank had just sat down at the table with his bowl of cereal when Evan stumbled in.

“Good morning.” Hank said cheerfully, taking a bite of his Fruity Puffs.

“Uh huh.” Evan mumbled, pouring his own cereal into a bowl. He never was a morning person.

He sat down to the table, reaching for the milk carton. It felt suspiciously light when he picked it up. He narrowed his eyes and shook it slightly. No liquid sloshed around in it.

“Hank, tell me there's more milk in the fridge.” Evan glared at the hapless carton.

“Um, no. There's not.” Hank continued eating, oblivious to his brother's mounting irritation.

“We don't have any milk at all?” Evan asked, throwing the the empty carton into the trash with more force than was necessary.

“Nope.” Hank was almost done.

“You are a horrible person.” Evan declared, sitting back down at the table, pouting into his Fruity Puffs.

“Why is that?” Hank asked, tipping his bowl into his mouth to drain the milk from it.

“You used the last of the milk!” Evan cried as if that should be obvious.

“So? We'll get more. It's not the end of the world.” Hank put his bowl in the sink and sat back down, grabbing the newspaper.

Evan smirked and got up, walking around to Hank's side of the table. He pushed the paper out of his brother's hands, ignoring his protest. He draped himself across Hank's lap, arms looped around his neck.

“Would you please go get me some milk?” Evan asked huskily.

Hank looked down at him in amusement. “Can't you go get your own?”

“But if you do it, I'll love you forever, please!” Evan kissed Hank's neck softly, sucking on the spot.

“You're supposed to love me forever anyway, regardless of whether or not I get you milk.” Hank laughed.

“Please!” Evan whined, kissing Hank's cheek this time.

“What do I get out of the deal?” Hank asked.

“A kiss.” Evan nodded.

“Well, fine.” Hank lightly pushed Evan off of him, so he could stand.

“Thank you!” Evan chirped.

“Yeah, yeah. The things I do for you.” Hank headed out the door.

Evan stopped him before he walked out. This kiss was slow, deep, and full of promises of things to come.

“I'll, uh, be going now.” Hank cleared his throat and walked out the door.

Evan watched him go, smirking to himself. Apparently, kisses were a very useful tool in getting what you wanted when you wanted it. That's good to know.


End file.
